goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Misbehaves at a Basketball Game and Gets in Big Trouble
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dora Misbehaves at a Basketball Game and Gets in Big Trouble ''is a grounded story out of Dora, where she gets mad because The Boston Celtics lost to the Cleveland Cavaliers, so she summons to destroy the stadium. For some reason, Hexxus also captures Kooky Von Koopa and locks him away in a cold dark dungeon. Dora is grounded again and gets beaten up by Selkie. Transcript Part 1: Dora Misbehaves at a Basketball Game (May 20, 2017) Dora: Hey Mom, I have something to tell you. Dora's mom: What is it, Dora? Dora: Can we go to the basketball stadium? I want to see the Boston Celtics game against the Cleveland Cavaliers. Dora's mom: No. Dora: But Mom, I'm really bored, and I want to see a sports game at the stadium. Dora's mom: Dora, I said no. We're not going to a basketball game today. If you want to, you can watch the game on TV. Dora: I wanna see the game at the stadium (50 times)! Right now! Dora's mom: Dora, for the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the game, you can turn on the TV and watch it on the sports channel. Dora's dad: Elena, the TV's broken! Dora's mom: Did you hear that, Dora? The TV's broken. That means we can go to the stadium while the TV gets fixed. Dora: Yay! I can't wait to see the game in person! (So, Dora and her mother go to the basketball stadium) Dora: Hey Mom, who do you think is going to win the playoffs? Dora's mom: I don't know, but some of the players of the Cavaliers team look healthier and stronger than the Celtics. Dora: Well, I don't care who will win, as long as nobody cheats. Go, Celtics! (Later, the Cavaliers start scoring more points than the Celtics) Dora: What the-?! The Cavaliers are up by more than five points! They've got to be cheating! Dora's mom: Dora, knock it off right now. It's just a game. It doesn't matter if the Celtics lose to the Cavaliers. Dora: I don't care! I want the Celtics to win against the Cavaliers! Dora's mom: But, Dora... Dora: Aw, shut up, Mom! (Everyone in the bleachers looks at Dora in shock and confusion) Dora's mom: Dora, stop acting like a brat. You can sit back and enjoy the game, or we'll go straight home. Dora (Maliyan Evans): THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH, YOU STUPID CAVALIERS FANS OUT THERE! (Just then, some of the members of the Cavaliers stop playing and look up at the bleachers) LeBron James: Hey, what's going on over there? Why is that girl yelling at our fans to feel her wrath? Isaiah Thomas: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that our season's gonna be cancelled because of her. (Hexxus appears and destroys the stadium. Everyone panics and flees from the bleachers. For some reason, Hexxus also snatches Kooky Von Koopa and locks him up in a dungeon) Kooky: Hey, let me outta here! I didn't do anything wrong! (Just then, Hexxus has disappeared) Kooky: Oh, great. He ditched me. Now what am I gonna do? (Meanwhile, Dora gets punished by her parents) Dora's dad: Dora, you're in big trouble. How dare you destroy the basketball stadium just because the Celtics were losing to the Cavaliers? That's it! This means you are grounded until Chinese New Year of 2018, which means no Pepsi, no making prank phone calls, no Computer, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, and Viacom Stuff, no Mexican clothes, no Mexican Restaurants, no scaring people, no Junk Food, no Mexican Foods, no Cap'n Crunch, no Mexican music, and further more. The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Italian food, British food, French food, Chinese food, Brazilian food, German food, Greek food, Irish food and Japanese food! and you will be force to watch all Disney shows and movies everyday! Dora's mom: And this time, Selkie is going to beat you up! Selkie beat Dora up! (Selkie appears) Selkie: This is what you get for misbehaving at a basketball game, Dora! Now I'm going to smash your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! Part 2 finale: Kooky's Escape From The Dark Dungeon (Kooky is pacing around in his cell, trying to figure out a way to escape) Kooky: How the heck am I gonna get out of here? I don't have any of my inventions with me. I don't have a key to unlock the door. And I could really use a tube of door-paste. If only there was some way to escape and reunite with my siblings. (Just then, he hears a voice coming from the other side of the cell) Voice: Maybe we can help you. Kooky: Huh? Who said that? (Kooky turns around to see a bear-like creature with an eyepatch) Kooky: Yikes! Who the heck are you? Charlie: Don't be afraid, kid. I'm not gonna bite you. Please, if you will, call me Charlie. I'm an expert at helping prisoners escape from this dungeon. Kooky: Really? How do you do that? Charlie: Well, I build things out of scraps and junk I find when I go to work in the prison mines. Then I build fancy gadgets out of them which prisoners can use to escape. Kooky: Hey, that sounds great! I can invent things, too, but I left some of my inventions at home, but if I had any of them, I could escape easily. Charlie: Well, you're in luck. I have this thing that'll unlock the cell for you. Here, you can have it. (Charlie gives Kooky a metal stick-like thing with a makeshift key on it) Kooky: Wow, thanks! (Kooky reaches behind the bars of the cell and unlocks the door) Charlie: Hey, kid, while you're at it, why don't you grab this bicycle-like thing I made? It'll help you get out of here faster. (Kooky grabs the bike) Kooky: Thanks a lot, Charlie! I'd better get home now. I bet my father and siblings are wondering what happened to me. Charlie: You're welcome, kid. Good luck getting out of here. Trivia Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West